


Danno Realises

by Freyja



Series: The McDanno Feelings through Song [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyja/pseuds/Freyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danno realises something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danno Realises

Title: Danno Realises  
Author Notes: hi this is the second part of the story, one more chapter to go.  
Big Thanks to my wonderful beta Jerseybelle  
Song by Rascal Flats

 

Danno was talking with his date, and everything was good except for the fact that he was bored, she was nice and all but she didn´t make him feel anything.  
When she smiled at him it was cute but it wasn´t the right smile, it didn´t light up the room, it didn´t make him weak in the knees.

When her eyes shone with laugther they were the wrong eyes, they were light brown not blue-grey like the ones he loved. But wait a minute, who has the blue-grey eyes that when shone drove Danny crazy with joy and desire?

“The world starts to spin again; you learn things you didn't know then  
Feels like the bloom is off the rose  
But you weather a few storms and you pull out a few thorns  
And together the garden grows and grows...”

Steve had blue-grey eyes; Steve had the killer smile that made him weak in the knees. Danno knew at that moment why it would never work between the nice doctor and him. She wasn´t Steve. He had fallen in love with his crazy partner.  
It was Steve, the one who should be here with him, not this nice woman.

“Every time I get lost in a temperamental mood  
You still stay cool  
Just when I think that this life's about to drive me insane  
You take the reins  
Every time I feel I'm drifting off course  
You're my compass; you're my one true north  
In a mixed up world  
You make sense to me...”

Danno realized that he was in love with Steve, and while his date talked about he didn´t know what, he started seeing the signs there. How could he be that stupid and not realise sooner? Steve knew? Does he feel the same about Danny? He wasn´t sure, but he was glad that he hadn´t told him about this date, because he didn´t want to ruin his chances.

And here, I called myself a detective, wow. I love that freaking SEAL, and it doesn´t bother me. He’s the most important person in my life alongside Grace. He´s been there for me when I needed him, he´s a part of my Ohana, a part of me.

After thinking about it, he knew Steve felt the same for him. How couldn´t he know? Danno now saw every look, every innocent touch, every word with other eyes and came to the conclusion that Steve loved him.  
“He loves me!” Steven J. McGarrett loved him and that wasn´t something you heard everyday, and it filled him with joy because now he could tell Steve that he loved him back.

When Monday came he had hope in his chest and was happy, now he knew that what he wanted, he was going to get. They, of course, had a case, and he was happy to see that he was going to be with Steve all morning. That is until the SEAL changed everything.

“Danny ,you go with Lori and interview the witness, Chin ,you and Kono go see your informants and see what´s in the air.”

“But, Steve, what´re you going to do?”

“I´m going to talk to the victim´s son and see if he remembers anything.”

“Don´t you want me to go with you?” and I was hoping to see his eyes light up like they always did around me, but that wasn´t the case. When he looked at me his eyes were full of something I couldn´t identify.

“No, Danny, you go with Lori,”he said and left, leaving me stunned, like the rest of the Ohana.

Lori Weston was the one to clear things for me.

“He´s letting you go.”

“What?”

“Steve, he´s letting you go, I can see it in his eyes.”

“You don´t know what the hell you´re talking about.”

“I know that when I met you he would never allow anyone to go with you to interview someone. He was in love with you, but I think you convinced him with your date last night that you´re not interested in him. So, because you were there for him, he´s trying to be there for you as a friend so he´s letting his feelings for you die. I can see it, his eyes don´t shine, he´s letting you go.”

“You´re wrong because he didn´t, he didn´t know about my date,” I told her trying to convince her, because what she said couldn´t be true, but Kono broke my hope bubble.

“The boss knew, brah, I told him about your date.”  
“WHATTTT?”

“I´m sorry.”

“No.” Steve couldn´t have given up on me, he couldn´t have. I went with Lori, but I was in a state of shock. But with the firm decision to set thing clear; Steven James McGarrett and I weren´t finished, not by a long shot.

TBC


End file.
